


【林势俊x都韩势】obsession

by Lensevenstars



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lensevenstars/pseuds/Lensevenstars
Summary: CP：林势俊x都韩势他们这组照片我看到的一瞬间就决定发车了，太色了太色了。都韩势的光腿还是纹身都让我浮想联翩，干他！！林势俊那个身材也是绝了，太男了！激情速打爽就完事！ooc我的错，请勿上升。
Relationships: 林势俊
Kudos: 3





	【林势俊x都韩势】obsession

**Author's Note:**

> CP：林势俊x都韩势  
> 他们这组照片我看到的一瞬间就决定发车了，太色了太色了。  
> 都韩势的光腿还是纹身都让我浮想联翩，干他！！林势俊那个身材也是绝了，太男了！  
> 激情速打爽就完事！  
> ooc我的错，请勿上升。

一声轻响惊动了林势俊，回过神来时，落地大窗外映出的天空已经泛着微光，手中握着的酒杯中还剩余大半透明液体，不知不觉他竟然已经在这里站了整宿。林势俊都不用回头就知道来人是谁，毕竟他在这里就是为了等这个人的。

“你就这么紧张结果？”像是没有经历过变声期一般透彻又明亮的声线，搭配着漫不经心的懒散语调，熟悉的声音让林势俊紧悬的心终于落回了胸膛。

侧头看过去，最先映入眼帘的是一双赤裸的双足，白皙的脚尖如同猫咪一般轻踩在红色的地毯上没有丝毫声响，紧绷的肌肉勾勒出优美弧度的腿部线条，宽松的白色衬衫松松垮垮的套在身上，露出大片纹着复杂纹身的肩膀和锁骨，奶金色发丝夹杂着点点莹光随着步调的翻飞跳跃。都韩势这副打扮十分暧昧，但是从他身上看不到一丝遮掩别扭，坦然大方的仿佛穿着正装一般，反而让林势俊感到有些局促。

“毕竟对我来说是人生中最重要的一个晚上。”林势俊别开了视线，回想起自己到最后还是得用这种手段才能一尝夙愿，复杂的情绪涌上了心头。

都韩势闻言不在乎地撇了撇嘴，凑了过来接过了林势俊手中的酒杯抿了一口。

泛着水汽的潮湿气息和空气中弥漫着的隐隐血腥味，林势俊这才注意到了都韩势来之前应该是洗了个澡，垂在耳边的发尾没有干透，就这样大刺刺的坐在了自己的办公桌上一边喝着酒一边欣赏着黎明的天空，因为姿势的缘故露出了衣摆下一大片白晃晃的大腿。

似乎是察觉到林势俊的目光，都韩势看向他晃了晃腿，笑的肆意：“干嘛？又不是没见过。”

林势俊一时语塞，说起来他们相识也有些年头了，但是对于都韩势他始终捉摸不透，并非不了解，只是这个人仿佛是一个矛盾的融合体，做着杀手这种最危险的职业，却我行我素到了极点，就连他们的相识也是如此的不可思议。

拢了拢心神，林势俊犹豫着但又忍不住开口问到了最关心的地方：“他……”

“死了。”都韩势勾起嘴角，看起来心情极好，“早就说了交给我，你看不是一下子就解决了么，他一死有能力继承林氏的就只有你了，偏偏你还还固执的不行，非要跟老狐狸斗。不过总算结束了，也不枉我之前费力跟那个老头周旋了那么久。”

“周旋了那么久？”这件事林势俊还是第一次听说。

“我本来也只是抱着试试看的想法，没想到那老头轻易就上钩了，你们父子俩还真的是一样的品位。”都韩势眼神透亮的不含丝毫杂色，表情纯真的跟孩童一样，偏偏说出口的话让林势俊心头一钝，隐隐有了个猜测。

“你该不会……你们……”林势俊越想越觉得有可能，语气也变得咬牙切齿了起来。

发觉林势俊的情绪不对，察觉到危险的都韩势不禁收起了之前的散漫态度，缓缓将原本捧着的酒杯推放在了桌子的一角，全身紧绷起来想撤到一个安全的距离。只是两人实在是靠的太近了，林势俊也不是普通人，都韩势稍稍一动就一股巨力按住，背部猛地撞在了实木桌面上发出了闷响。

都韩势没有出声，像是准备随时伸出利爪的野兽一般眼神锐利地紧盯着林势俊，待发现对方只是伸手解自己衬衫时才疑惑地眨了眨眼睛放松了身体。

如林势俊所想的那样，都韩势宽松的衬衫底下只穿了一条内裤，但是光洁的胸口和小腹除了熟悉的纹身以外并没有其他痕迹。

都韩势这才回过味来明白了林势俊所想的，顿时爆笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你该不会以为我跟老头发生了什么吧？”

"是你的说法有歧义。”

眼看林势俊就要恼羞成怒，都韩势见好就收，伸手勾住对方的脖子，抬起身子讨好般的主动把唇凑了过去：“原谅我吧。”

双唇相触，冰凉的唇环在交缠之下逐渐染上温度，柔软的唇舌间残留的白兰地的芬芳让林势俊情迷意乱，轻轻一扯，就把松垮挂在都韩势身上的衬衫扯落下来，露出半边肩背。都韩势是基督教信徒，因此身上的纹身也大多带点宗教意味，每次林势抚摸触碰亲吻这些痕迹的时候，总有种亵神的背德感。

都韩势也不甘示弱地扯着林势俊的黑色上衣，手指戳点着对方健肩膀手臂的健硕肌肉，带着羡慕的语气：“最近练的不错啊。”

因为两人之间开玩笑的一个赌约，林势俊这两年没少健身举铁，宽肩窄腰的好身材随意一举一动都荷尔蒙爆棚。只是当林势俊把上衣脱掉后，都韩势打量着他平坦的腹部忍不住笑弯了眼轻声哼唱：“一点都没有~”

林势俊倒是没在意腹肌仍未成功的事，专注的把眼前的人扒的一丝不挂，从桌子抽屉里摸出了一瓶润滑液，捞起都韩势的双腿往他胸前压过去：“自己抱住。”

都韩势闻言配合地双手勾住膝盖，微微挺立的下身和粉色的后庭没有丝毫遮掩地暴露在了林势俊眼前，光滑的肌肤竟然没有一根毛发，干净的如初生的婴儿，却显得可爱又色情。

借着润滑液的作用林势俊没费什么劲就插入了两根手指，都韩势呜咽了一声，不安分地扭了扭身子：“凉。”

林势俊用另一只手拍了都韩势屁股一巴掌：“别乱动。”

深埋对方体内的指尖清晰地感受到高热的肠道柔软与紧致，层层软肉热情又贪婪地吮吸着，被体温融化的润滑液随着手指的抽插湿乎乎地沾了一手，发出令人脸红心跳的粘腻水声。林势俊轻而易举地就摸索到能让对方愉悦的地方，仅仅抽插十几下就让穴内软成一片。

都韩势也是不会掩饰自己感受的性格，抱着自己膝盖的手有些发颤，急促喘息了几声才稳住了声音：“可以了，快点……干我。”

本来林势俊想要更有余一些进行下去，可这一句话就让他理智崩溃，忍不住暗骂一声，解开裤子将早就硬的不行的下身抵在对方湿软的穴口，微微挺身就被吞入大半柱身。

被进入的快感太过鲜明，都韩势绷紧后背，神情恍惚地仰起头露出纤细脆弱的脖子，甜腻的呻吟在喉间滚了滚倾泻而出。

太过舒服了。

林势俊掐着对方的腰，打桩似的深深钉入然后几乎整根抽出，享受着对方身体柔软的深处被打开应激反应。

被大力顶弄的都韩势几乎维持不住姿势，后腰背部撞在桌子上碰碰发响，他却浑然不觉地紧紧抓着桌子的边缘，扭着腰迎合林势俊的攻势，小腹上如翅膀一般的纹身随着动作晃动，情色得看得人血气上涌。

林势俊突然抽出了下身，惹来了正进入状态的都韩势的不满，伸腿勾住林势俊：“怎么了？”

抓住对方不安分的脚，林势俊笑了笑：“换个地方。”说完轻而易举地像是抱小孩一样抱起了都韩势，走到桌后的落地大窗前。

“等等！”都韩势挣扎了起来，可惜这个状态他已经提不起多少力气，两三下就被面朝外地按在了玻璃上动弹不得。

此时窗外天色已经大亮，道路上行人车辆人来人往，一想到附近大楼如果有人刚好看向这边的可能性，就算都韩势再大胆也不禁紧张的发抖。

“求求别在这里……唔！”都韩势颤抖着放软语调哀求，但林势俊不为所动，按着都韩势挺身将下身又重新埋进了对方的体内。

“啊哈~”都韩势站立不住趴着玻璃往下滑，却不得不被迫接受着下一次撞击，姿势重心的缘故这下被进入的比之前还要深几分，怕被看见的羞耻感和站在高空边仿佛随时都会掉落的危机感让都韩势全身肌肉都紧绷抽搐着，可偏偏两人相连之处涌出的甜蜜快感强烈地快将他逼疯。

对于都韩势状态最深入了解的林势俊被夹的差点就这样交待了，用力咬住对方左肩上喘着粗气，下身仿佛泡在温水中一般舒爽，层层肉壁紧致又有弹力的包裹着他，但只要稍稍用力顶弄就软化成一滩，柔柔的服侍着侵入的庞然巨物。 

“唔……啊~太深了……”都韩势流着泪哽咽着，彻底精神起来的前端蹭在冰凉的玻璃上，被刺激着不停分泌透明液体，然后因为身后的撞击被胡乱蹭在了窗上，留下了一道道淫乱的水痕。

眼见都韩势哭着抖的越来越厉害，林势俊知道他快到极限了，捞起对方的双腿悬空抱起，将对方赤裸的身体打开彻底暴露在窗前，几乎是想把囊袋也一起塞入对方体内的力度一般做着最后冲刺。

都韩势失神地看着窗外，意识早就被快感吞噬的一丝不剩，发着如同小猫一般的呜咽声达到了高潮，射出的精液撒在窗上，和之前的痕迹混在一起点点滑落下来。


End file.
